Hot Locker Room
by meerfey
Summary: One shot. This is set during "Hold On To Sixteen" when Blaine is boxing in the locker room. And instead of Finn coming in, Kurt enters to see Blaine injured. Sexy times ensues :


**A/N: This is set during "Hold on to 16" when Blaine was in the locker room punching the sandbag. He looked so damn hot and thus the inspiration for this oneshot. This is my first fanfic so be kind on me! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters, I just own the unwritten sexy times ;)_

As Kurt approached the boys' locker room, memories of his traumatic first kiss started to fill up his mind. He was just about to turn back but then he remembered his motive for entering the room. _Okay, man up Kurt, Blaine needs you right now. Just as how you needed him in the past and he was always there for you. _With that, he pushed the door open, taking long strides towards the sound of boxing gloves hitting the punching bag. Slightly intimidated, he started to retract his steps in fear of meeting some football Neanderthal relishing his anger on the poor sandbag but then he heard Blaine's voice cry out.

"Shit!" Blaine growled as he inspected the bleeding knuckles on his left hand. _Great, just another thing to add on to the list of why McKinley sucks. Cheap lousy boxing gloves that don't protect your hands at all. _Blaine was about to kick the sandbag in rage but he heard the most beautiful voice calling out to him.

"Oh my god, Blaine are you alright?" Kurt said, while rushing to Blaine's side, his voice tinged with worry. Kurt gingerly took Blaine's injured fist and inspected it carefully. "Well, from the looks of it it's a pretty small cut but it's rather deep so I'm going to bandage it for you alright?" With that, Kurt led Blaine to sit on the bench as he attended to Blaine's wound with the first aid kit he took from the counter beside the wall.

Upon seeing how Kurt's flawlessly trimmed eyebrows furrowed together in worry and concentration as he carefully disinfected his cut, Blaine's anger subsided and he was soon unconsciously smiling at how adorable Kurt was when he was annoyed, not listening to he was reprimanding him of how he shouldn't resort to boxing even if he were outraged, for he might hurt himself, like now!

"It's no different from self-manipulation!" Kurt added irritably. Seeing he got no respond from Blaine, Kurt finally looked up to his boyfriend's face wondering if he even heard what he said. "Blaine? Blaine! Earth to Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, waving his free hand in front of his face in attempt of wiping the dazed expression off his face.

In the far distance, Blaine heard Kurt's angelic voice penetrating the memory of the lovely night he had with Kurt 3 weeks ago when they made love for the first time in Blaine's house. God, it has been too long since he touched or even kissed Kurt with the hectic schedule of school and Glee and the Dalton fight club he recently joined to relieve his stress. He then grabbed the hand that Kurt was waving in front of him and leaned in to press his lips urgently to Kurt's, muffling the surprised "ooh!" that came out of Kurt's lips at the sudden kiss, slowly increasing in pressure, then letting his tongue run out to swipe at Kurt's lower lip just as Kurt liked it.

Despite being shocked by the sudden kiss, Kurt immediately relaxed and let Blaine kiss him. As Blaine's tongue reached out to swipe at his lower lip then proceeding to nip at it, he let out a small moan, feeling tingles down his body and dropping the roll of gauze he had held in his other hand, letting it unwind on the floor.

Encouraged by Kurt's moan, Blaine let his other hand wind around Kurt's slender waist, tugging him closer that Kurt slid into his lap. He then proceeded to kiss up his cheek to his ear, letting his tongue lick the shell, eliciting another sensual moan from him that immediately made his blood rush south.

"Bl-Blaine," Kurt started, only to moan again as Blaine started to caress his inner thigh, wherever his hands touched seemed to leaving his skin burning with arousal causing his hardening member to strain into his jeans, making Kurt wish he didn't wear one of his tightest skinny jeans today. "Some-someone might see us", he breathed out. Kurt was surprised that he was still able to think rationally even with Blaine's other hand starting to travel up under his off white dress shirt towards his nipple.

"Don't worry baby," Blaine murmured into his lover's ear, letting his wandering hand circle a rosy nipple, "it's Friday," Blaine then let his tongue dip into his ear, licking slowly while his hand skimmed lightly over the small nub. "there's no football practice today… so no one will come in." Blaine finished and he blew cool air onto his ear where he was licking at previously while he simultaneously squeezed the now hardened nub, making Kurt arch his back, moaning in pleasure.

"Go-god Blaine please, stop teasing me" Kurt said, his voice trembling from the erotic assaults, specifically Blaine's left hand which had travelled upwards and are now less than an inch from his straining erection.

"If you say so, my love." Blaine replied swiftly and he stopped caressing the boy in his lap and raised his hands up in a mock surrender, making Kurt whine at the loss.

"Why did you stop!" Kurt lamented in frustration, turning around to face Blaine once again catching a smirk on his face. The shift in his position made Blaine's pulsing erection press into Kurt's thigh, causing Blaine to instinctively grind into it for friction. Kurt now smirked at how the smug expression on Blaine's face was now replaced with a needy expression. "Fine, two can play that game." Wanting to take it further, Kurt started to peel himself off his boyfriend but seeing his lover's lust blown pupils and how his curls were not gelled down and let loose and his sweat sheened forehead, Kurt seemed to harden even further (if that was even possible). Kurt then lifted himself off Blaine to kneel on the ground before him, and hurriedly loosened the drawstrings of his maroon track pants then urged Blaine to lift his hips so as to slide them off his legs along with his boxer briefs, letting his erection spring free. Kurt then teasingly licked at the head of Blaine's large cock, briefly tasting the precum that had leaked out. Kurt was pleasantly surprised that it was sweet as opposed to the information he got from the internet saying that it was normally bitter. He then remembered a tip from the readings and proceeded to lick one stripe up the underside of Blaine's member, then blowing cool air to it. Seeing how Blaine shivered and let out a ragged moan, he gave a satisfied smirk and then went to suck and nibble lightly on one of his ball sacs while his hand wrapped around his cock, his thumb seeking out to rub circles on the head. Kurt raveled in Blaine's distinct scent of sandalwood and cinnamon which he loves and nuzzled into his ball sacs, thinking of how his scent was even denser at this area. Feeling Blaine's hands grab at his hair, he then advanced to swallow Blaine in full, feeling the head bump into the back of his throat. He relaxed his throat and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked while pulling out. He then repeated the action, occasionally letting his tongue swipe over the leaking head, eliciting erotic moans and whimpers from his lover while he gently massaged the ball sacs.

Blaine was shocked that his baby penguin Kurt had gone and the dominating Kurt had replaced him and took the initiative to blow him. He couldn't help but writhe in pleasure as Kurt did marvelous things to his member and he resisted the urge to thrust into his hot wet mouth as he swallowed him in full and instead, he curled his fingers into Kurt's soft hair despite the hairspray in a desperate need to hold on to something, ignoring the little voice in his head telling him he's going to get killed for messing up his boyfriend's hair. He then struggled to keep his eyes open to watch his lover's head bob up and down, sucking and lapping at him deliciously. _Now I remember why I'm in this hell hole of a school._ Kurt then fluttered his eyelids open and stared back into Blaine's honey orbs, and one look at his lust blown baby blues and his candy pink lips sucking him down were all it took to drive Blaine over the edge. Blaine felt the heat coil in his lower abdomen and with a final thrust, he arched his back as he cummed so hard into his boyfriend's mouth his eyes rolled back, howling in pleasure. 

Kurt eagerly swallowed all that Blaine had given him and when he was done, he went to unbutton his jeans to jerk himself off as he was close too. As he was about to wrap his fist around his throbbing erection, Blaine had replaced Kurt's hands with his and with a few thrusts, Kurt was cumming all over his fist. When he came down from his high, Blaine pulled him into his arms despite the mess.

"You are so beautiful when you cum, you know that?" Blaine said softly, looking deep into Kurt's eyes.

Embarrassed, Kurt turned away from him, blushing furiously. Then, he felt Blaine's fingers curl under his chin to lift his face up to face him.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine said lovingly, leaning in for a kiss and just before their lips were about to touch, he continued, "and you are mine forever." He then kissed Kurt most gently and sweetly to show him that his words are true. After a while, Kurt pulled back with tears in his eyes, and replied, "I love you too, and I'm never letting you go."

**A/N: I hope the ending isn't too awkward. My inspiration had died down by then :/**


End file.
